Thus Kindly I Scatter
by Muh. ToRa
Summary: Summer Rose was a kind hearted individual, a loving mother, but most importantly a great warrior. In her lifetime as a warrior she never questioned herself as to why she follow Ozpin in his war, until it was too late.


**Two weeks ago I had National Exam. So I have two months of break before starting Senior High School and since I'm bored I wrote this.** **Still there might be some grammar error in this.**

**Story start.**

Thus Kindly I Scatter

I sometimes questioned myself as to why I follow Ozpin in his war against Salem.

It might be because of my righteous heart telling me that if Salem was defeated, Human and Faunus can live without worrying if Grimms are going to pry at their walls. So why am I questioning myself if what I strive to achieve will benefits all living beings in the end?

Was it the fear of dying that plagues my mind? No, I do not fear of dying. I have taken the path of Huntress; I know that I walk besides death the entire time.

Was it the fear that Ozpin will someday betray me? No, Ozpin won't betray me. Why did I have such thought? Ozpin is the good, raising Hunters in order to protect the civilization, while Salem is the evil, aiming to return Remnant back into its dark age.

So why am I questioning myself?

Was it because wherever I go danger will always follow? Well… that might be the case.

Due to Salem's minion I have no choice but to stop for a while in this town. I must patch my wound and the forest is not a good option since Grimm can also smell blood. But I know, this town will surely meets its demise soon.

And I can't do a thing about it.

_**"For now you must retreat, Summer. Use anything to get away, even a settlement if you must. It is a small sacrifice to pay since your silver eyes are important factor in this war."**_

That was Ozpin's last order.

Heh, here I want to become a Huntress to protect the people, yet I sacrifice them because of this cursed eyes. If I was someone else's with completely normal eyes I would've sacrificed myself than the people. But still why did I questioned myself about this? About dying? I'm not afraid.

Ack…

This wound… These bandages I wrapped around it… It should've stained red… So why did it stained purple?!

I'm sure that scorpion didn't grace me with his stinger; he graced me with his knife. Ah, the knife, it must be poisoned!

There should be a store that sell antidote in here.

No, I can't.

That explosion just know; the panic roar of the people; they're here.

I must move right now!

-o0o-

I just run. This forest is thick so I just run; believing that my pursuer will lose me in this forest.

I just run. I don't care if the dirt stained my precious white cloak, I just want to run, and those people sacrifices will not be in vain. I will live.

But I'm not sure anymore. My vision is blurry and my feet feel like jelly, yet I keep running.

Ozpin should've sent Qrow to me. I must survive, I have to be positive, Qrow will definitely find me before them.

I don't have the power to run anymore but I keep pushing it until finally I stumble on something and fall. Coincidently that fall save me from a bullet that just went passed the place where my head would when I'm standing. I rolled to the side and forced myself to stand. I brandished my twin axe and prepared for battle.

It was in vain really.

My body is weak I can't do anything.

The only thing I know before my vision went black was Hazel Reinart slamming his fist right on my wound.

It was agonizing. I want to scream, yet I can't. Slowly but surely my vision is disappearing and I saw them, Hazel Reinart and Tyrian Callows, standing there smugly.

Oh…

Ohhh……

Ohhhhhhh………

I think….I know why I was afraid of following Ozpin…..I'm sorry my Sunny Dragon, my Little Rose. I won't be home baking you cookies tonight.

-o0o-

The cliff of Patch, a fine resting ground for a warrior such as Summer Rose. Many mourn for her death, her family more so. Even the sky shed tears for this one great warrior.

**Summer Rose**

**Thus Kindly I Scatter**

…

"Mommy…I miss you."


End file.
